StarForge Station
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy StarForge Station is a famous shadowport, a place where any ship can find repairs if enough credits are presented and where no questions are asked about cargoes, battle damage, or questionable documentation. Located in the StarForge Nebula in the Ado Sector of The Mid Rim, the massive, mobile base has survived through three governments using a combination of careful planning, law local officials, and strict neutrality. It provides a useful outlet for rogues and scoundrels as well as clandestine government operations. Originally constructed as a theoretically legal (If Fringe-oriented) base several decades before the Clone Wars, StarForge was intended to serve as a base of operations for smuggler Muo Glandish. Glandish sought to save on costs by building the starport on an existing planetoid, using mostly junked Starships from old battles within the nebula. While the port was still in its infancy, Glandish was killed, and administration of the port fell to his friends and business partners. However, no transfer fee was ever paid on the station, causing it to slip from "Technically Legal" to "Barely Illegal," though no one in the waning Galactic Republic seemed to care. StarForge Station might well have remained a minor, obscure illegal port for small craft if not for the Clone Wars. When the Separatists began their war with The Galactic Republic, conditions across the galaxy changed. Suddenly, any ship could be attacked at any time: one of the two sides might seek to cut off enemy supplies, or pirates might take advantage of the increased chaos to strike bigger targets than they dared seek in peacetime. Any port with repair facilities, no matter how minor, saw increased business, and StarForge was no exception. What was unique about StarForge was that it declared neutrality early on, and both sides respected that decision. This was not for any idealistic reason, but simply the fact that both the Republic and the Separatists needed access to its facilities from time to time, and neither was willing to spare the forces needed to capture and hold the small station. By the time the Clone Wars ended, StarForge was a common meeting place for the forces on the run from the Empire, and the Empire couldn't be bothered to commit many forces to track them all down. The Ado Sector was a peaceful region, so the garrison there was light and few forces were available for such a mission. Although Moff Irnst Stavveld was tasked with capturing it, others in the sector were less concerned. Indeed, some Imperial agents found it useful as a neutral zone for meeting with Fringe (And even Rebel) contacts. With everyone from The Bothan SpyNet to the various Hutt Kajidics keeping a sharp lookout and warning StarForge when it needed to move, it's little wonder the Empire never managed anything but a few brief raids before the station entered Hyperspace and escaped. After the Emperor's death, even Imperial Remnant forces used the station to arrange for supplies and repairs no longer available from their home fleets. The Yuuzhan Vong never came across the station, which they saw as an abomination to be destroyed once more important targets were captured. Administration of StarForge Station changes frequently- perhaps on a hand of Sabacc, or perhaps when the previous administrators decide they don't want Hutts to know where to find them anymore. When the administrator's office is vacant, the station's enforcers and other employees allow anyone who shows interest to move in, and then see whether their paychecks make it worth keeping that person around. If someone demonstrates an aptitude for running the station and treats its personnel well, the personnel in turn reward that individual with their loyalty. It's rare for an administrator to be kicked out by the merchants, fixers, and enforcers on the station, but it's not unknown. The station allows the sale of nearly anything on the station itself, and absolutely anything if it goes from ship-to-ship without ever coming stationside. The cost of doing business on StarForge can be high (Raise prices by 25%), but deals aren't hampered by legal issues (Ignore all costs and penalties for Restricted Items). Since the station has to be self-sufficient, its own needs vary from month to month. A smuggler with the right shipment can make a small fortune overnight. (Any cargo has a 10% chance of being in high demand when it arrives, resulting in payment offers 50% higher than normal. A DC 20 Gather Information check can increase the odds of bringing a valuable cargo to 20%.) StarForge Station is also a fully functional shipyard, able to build ships of up to Colossal (Frigate) size. Though it does occasionally build a custom ship from scratch, the vast majority of its operations are used to repair and modify existing Starships. All Starship Modifications can be performed at StarForge Station. No, Not That Star Forge... StarForge Station takes its name from its home, a nebula packed with a high number of young stars in the process of forming. Early explorers of the Ado Sector called it the StarForge Nebula. There is no relation between this name and The Star Forge, a massive automated shipyard powered by a nearby star (Thus, a "Star-Powered Forge") and used by Darth Revan and Darth Malak. The Republic destroyed The Star Forge at the end of The Jedi Civil War (Four millennia before the Galactic Civil War). The Republic covered up all information about The Star Forge and its creators, The Infinite Empire of the Rakatan ("The Builders"), quarantining the Lehon System where the wreckage of The Star Forge and the remnants of Rakatan civilization remained. By the time the Starforge Nebula was named, this knowledge was all but forgotten. StarForge Station Statistics (CL 20) Colossal (Station) Space Station Initiative: -5; Senses: Perception +5 Defense Reflex Defense: 16 (Flat-Footed 16), Fortitude Defense: 74; +16 Armor Hit Points: 3,000; Damage Reduction: 20; Shield Rating 200; Damage Threshold: 574 Offense Speed: Fly 1 Square (Starship Scale) Ranged: Turbolaser, Batteries (5) +12* (See Below) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares (Starship Scale); Total Cover Base Attack Bonus: +0; Grapple: +99 Attack Options: Focused Fire (3x3 Squares) *Apply a -20 penalty on attacks against targets smaller than Colossal size. Abilities Strength: 138, Dexterity: 10, Constitution: -, Intelligence: 18 Skills: Initiative -5, Mechanics +5, Perception +5, Pilot -5, Use Computer +5 Ship Statistics Crew: 1,850 (Normal Crew Quality); Passengers: 10,000 Cargo: 250,000,000 Tons; Consumables: Self-Sufficient; Carried Craft: 600 Starfighters, 60 Space Transports, 12 Colossal (Frigate) Capital Ships Payload: 10,000 Heavy Concussion Missiles Hyperdrive: Class 6, Navicomputer Availability: Unique; Cost: Not available for sale (Sometimes available in Sabacc games to cover bets of 1,000,000 credits or more) Weapon Systems Turbolaser, Battery (5 Gunners) Attack Bonus: +12 (-8 against targets smaller than Colossal size), Damage: 7d10x5 Category:Vehicles Category:Starships Category:Space Stations